


trouvaille

by Scrubish



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Borderline crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humour, Stella/Brandon also briefly mentioned, Tecna/Timmy briefly mentioned, author cannot write in general tbh, author cannot write romance tho, but Stella manages to appear in basically every chapter, mainly about Tec and Musa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrubish/pseuds/Scrubish
Summary: Bonding over fighting evil witches was one thing but sharing a room for the next three years was another. A series of oneshots set alongside Tecna and Musa's rooming escapades.
Kudos: 8





	1. silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using ao3 so I'm still getting used to it. Enjoy :)

_trouvaille_

_something lovely, discovered by chance_

Sharing a room with a music fairy was an experience. Tecna was all for one about personal space and Musa abided to that rule, which she was very grateful for. However, the one thing Tecna failed to consider was that music meant noise.

A lot of noise.

And now, on a Tuesday afternoon, she couldn't possibly concentrate on the two worksheets due tomorrow when her roommate was too busy strumming that awful contraption. Tecna was too polite to tell the bluenette to shut up, but it would only be a matter of time before that guitar said hi to the concrete floor. What Musa was doing wasn't even music. It was plucking a few strings and hoping for the best. And while it didn't sound horrible, it wasn't silence. Though there probably wouldn't be silence anytime soon because Tecna was so incredibly close to screaming at her lack of concentration.

To her immense relief, Musa had put her guitar down and announced that she was going to take a shower.

Amazing. Wonderful. Brilliant.

And Tecna worked in the silence, occasionally wondering why it felt so empty.

* * *

"Someone's tired."

Tecna trudged in, eyes squinting as they adjusted to the brightness of her room.

"I wasn't expecting for it to the as long as it did, or else I would've had more sleep."

"But you wanted to finish your game to show Timmy."

"Yes. Precisely."

Musa chuckled, leaning back on her bed frame as she positioned her guitar in her lap. She leaned over it, arms dangling in front of the strings as she surveyed Tecna's body language.

"So, how'd it go?"

"As I expected. He liked the game so we played it for a while."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yes."

Musa raised her eyebrows, watching the subdued fairy search through her schoolwork.

"Alright, whatever. I'm gonna work on my song while you… do your homework." She finished the sentence with an unimpressed tone.

"I need something to calm me down."

"I knew it! Something did happen."

"Yes Musa, my annoying roommate kept pestering me."

Tecna scolded herself mentally, as Musa smirked at her. Her sarcasm was now rubbing off on Tecna and it was becoming a habit she couldn't control.

"Fine, keep your secrets. I'll get Stella to force it out of you."

Tecna rolled her eyes as she settled down on her desk. She had avoided telling the blonde about her date for exactly that reason. And that she liked wearing clothes she could breathe in. She started working on the worksheet Palladium had given her class as Musa played scattered notes on her guitar. She liked the silence, it was empty enough for her to fill all her thoughts into it. But a year and a half had gone on sharing a room with Musa and she had become well accustomed to sound. Her mind was a clatter of thoughts and feelings and the music was the waves that brought it all together. It was peaceful in a way.

And as the soft strums of the guitar carried on into the night, Tecna was content, appreciating the perfect way to end her perfect day.


	2. hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musa cuts her hair. Stella's not happy and Tecna regrets everything. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not really sure how this chapter ended up. I had a an idea in my mind and now its gone astray but oh well.

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure."

"Just cut it off already!"

"Musa, maybe you should reconsider." Tecna put down the scissors and looked the music fairy in the eyes.

'Change is good, but it would be useless if you ended up regretting it."

Tecna, as wise as she is, failed to understand her roommate's dilemma and continued on telling her how badly things could work out. Musa, patient as always, seized the distraction, took the pair of scissors and cut a large chunk of her hair off.

Stella had poorly decided that long hair was the way to go and overnight had transformed each of the girl's hair to brush the floor. Apart from Tecna, of course. Stella couldn't stand the debate Tecna had launched them into and ended up skipping the tech fairy. Musa, who had been half asleep throughout the whole ordeal, couldn't stand her new look and had suffered tying her hair into a heavy ponytail. It was rare any of them had a spare few hours and, taking advantage of that, Musa set about fixing the bullshit that was now her hair.

Well, her hair and the blue tresses now on the floor.

She turned to Tecna, who stood mid-speech, failing to comprehend what had just happened.

"There. Now you have to cut the rest."

And that's how Tecna found herself spending a Tuesday afternoon; reluctantly cutting off her friend's hair. She had to admit, Musa did look nice with shoulder length hair, and it was somewhat relaxing hearing the careful snips of scissors to hair repeating over the minutes. And short hair was much more practical to whatever Stella had going on. The final snip came all too quickly and Teccna went to put the scissors away as Musa cleaned the hair off the bathroom floor.

Now it was only a matter of seeing how Stella would react.

* * *

"MUSA WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Silence. Oh how precious the silence was. The sound of nothing. An abyss of peace and relaxation and the absence of Stella screaming.

Tecna groaned, sinking her head into her hands as she watched her avatar on screen beat the crap out of the final boss. If Stella was the final boss, then Tecna wanted to be that character whose sole purpose was to provide information and was never seen again. What a peaceful life they must live. She'd have to do some research to find out where she could get one of those.

"WHY'D YOU GO AND CHOP OFF ALL YOUR PRETTY HAIR?"

"Well technically, I didn't cut it off." Came a sassy reply. If that stupid girl dragged Tecna into this, then she might wake up to all her hair shaved off.

"I think it suits you."

"Thank you Bloom. See it's not bad."

She could hear Stella's exasperated sigh. Tecna knew how these arguements worked. Stella trained as a royal had a particular knack in convincing people to see her ways and Musa had been stubborn her whole life to pick up the skill. If someone didn't come in and intervene, then they could be at each other's heads for hours. Tecna could imagine what the other girls were about to do. Bloom would be getting ready to leave, Aisha, setting the TV to her favourite channel and Flora would give her hand at stopping the squabble. Except Flora was busy looking at some colourful plants with her boyfriend. So, in true fashion, the task was left to Tecna.

"No-one listens to the pretty girl anymore." Came the familiar voice of the blonde.

'Oh honey, people are listening to me." Musa retorted. Tecna heard a snicker and could only assume it was Aisha.

Tecna groaned as Stella launched into a list of reasons why long hair was better and Musa spat out as many sarcastic comments as she could possibly think of. Saving her game's progress, Tecna got up and walked towards the door that separated her room from the main area. She stood there for a moment and thought of all the ways she could approach the situation. Attacking them with a web blast would be extremely satisfying, but she didn't need to be yelled at for hours on end. Talking to them seemed foolish so there was only one other option.

Grabbing her phone, she typed up a few commands and bam (!) went the lights in the dorm.

Cue the screaming.

"Tecna DO SOMETHING!"

Satisfied that the two girls would now shut up, Tecna worked on bringing the lights reversed the commands and clicked a bunch of buttons. They didn't work.

Oh no.

"You're the sun fairy! Use your powers imbecile!"

"HEY. FAIRY MAGIC ONLY WORKS WITH POSITIVE EMOTIONS AND I'M NOT FEELING VERY HAPPY!"

Oh this was bad. This was very bad. The light from her phone would only last for so long. She should've just attacked them. Why didn't she attack them?

"At least I won't trip on my hair."

"NOT NOW MUSA, SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KILL US."

Oh what had she done?

"Pipe down princess."

"YOU'RE A PRINCESS TOO AISHA."

It's fine. Everything will turn out fine. Tecna played those words in her head like a prayer.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine."

* * *

It was not fine, Tecna deducted as she stood in the heads office being yelled at by Griselda. Apparently, Stella's screaming had pissed off a bunch of people and Tecna had to take the blame. It was her fault in the first place.

"Of all the irresponsible, inconceivable, idiotic, things I've seen in my years working here at Alfea, never has a student tried to hack into the system."

Tecna raised her eyebrows at that. It had been all to easy to jump into Alfea's security system and switch a bunch of lights off. Who knows what past pupils had done in there time here?

Griselda was unfazed by Tecna's sceptism as she continued to rant about all the rules that had been broken.

"Detention for a week, Miss Clearwater, and you will be helping out at the greenhouse alongside Miss Castallano. Understood?"

Tecna nodded, careful not to show her discontent on her face. Plants were not her thing and working with Stella was already a nightmare. Tecna walked back to her dorm to see Aisha still watcing TV and Musa glaring daggers at Stella. Tecna fell forward on the sofa, face first and cherished the silence.

The door swung open again and the comforting voice of the flower fairy was heard.

"What happened here?"


	3. coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tecna's never had coffee before. Musa decides to change that.

It all started when Bloom came in, gushing about her date with Sky. That in itself was no surprise as the fire fairy had the habit to relay her plans to the girls in her dorm. Stella of course, in true Stella fashion, had started plotting possible outfits to torture Bloom with while the others went on with their activities, nodding their head ocassionally to let Bloom know they were listening.

"We're going to meet at the coffee shop near the mall and walk over to the restaurant from there."

Stella hummed in response. "Brandon did tell me about some kind of team bonding exercises they had to do in the park behind the coffee shop. I just hope he isn't going to show up all sweaty for your date."

Bloom chuckled, clearly entertained in the idea of a sweaty Sky. "Besides, this way I can grab a coffee right before, so I don't end up walking half asleep like last time."

"Just don't drink too much Bloom. Coffee is bad for you after all." Tecna interjected. As someone from a realm on the much colder side, Tecna didn't need coffee to keep her awake. The cold wind and bright lights did that for her already. Coming to Magix had its obvious differences, but the main one Tecna found was the lack of activity at night. Sure, there were the late night parties and who knows what else happening in the pitch black, but looking outside her window while pulling late nighters, or playing in video game tournaments, she discovered the realm was more serene, peaceful. A lovely change to the atmosphere she was used to.

"Oh come on Tecna. Just let the poor girl go wild. At least she's not as bad as little miss-addicted-to-coffee over here." And with that, Stella looked over to where Musa was sitting, with her headphones around her neck, doing her homework.

"So I like the occasional coffee. That doesn't mean I'm addicted."

"You have a new coffee every week!"

"I like to experiment. Sue me."

Tecna rolled her eyes at the two bickering girls. What was there to like about coffee anyway? It was essentially flavoured water with milk and sugar. Voicing her opinions, she effectively ended the spat that was happening. It also, unfortunately, meant all of the winx were now staring at her as if she had two heads.

"What?"

"Oh my God. You've never had coffee before!"

She's never had coffee before. So, what? Was coffee that interesting enough, that it was so bewildering she had never tried it? She thought not, the voice of logic prominent in her mind as always. It would seem that not everyone shared her opinion because Musa had decided to drag her to the coffee shop near the park in the afternoon.

Lovely. How lovely.

* * *

There were two main coffee shops used by the three schools in Magix. The one near the mall was the place you went to meet new people and hang out. The one they were going to, however, had the opposite vibe. It was much more secluded, cosy and was placed right behind the park so the front of the shop had vibrant greenery and the back of the shop had the breathtaking view of downtown Magix, with all the buildings and landmarks.

Tecna was slightly curious about the whole coffee thing. It was a drink. Flavoured bean water. And yet, that didn't stop hundreds of people swearing their life's existence on coffee. Including her roommate and her boyfriend.

After another two minutes of Musa humming along to whatever song was in her head and Tecna appreciating the scenery, they reached the shop. She could instantly see why Musa was in love with the place, it seemed exactly like the kind of place her roommate would be obsessed with it.

Cosy, and small and warm. A huge contrast to the building in Zenith with tall walls and spacious rooms. The glass door was propped open with a piece of paper stuck to it saying, 'We're open the door's just really heavy :)' and suddenly, Tecna was overcome with shades of brown and wooden stools and the distinct smell of coffee - a mixture of bitter and sweet. Musa was looking at her expectantly and Tecna shrugged and offered a small smile. Musa nudged her playfully and dragged her along to the counter to order.

"Umm, I'll have a pumpkin spice latte and she will have a… caramel frappuccino, thank you."

Musa fell back to where Tecna was standing and gave her a smile.

"You're gonna love the caramel, trust me."

"Oh yes because I definitely trust you." Tecna rolled her eyes as the music fairy glared at her.

But in all fairness Musa was probably right. Tecna's love for caramel was a strange one. Unexplainable if you will. It had emerged one day and never left her alone.

It took no time at all for the drinks to be made and after Musa had paid ("Hey I'll feel bad if you pay.", "I thought you didn't feel emotions at all." " Ha ha. Funny."), Tecna was being handed a hot cup of caramel goodness. Tecna took her first sip-

-and nearly spat it out because 'Ow, oh God that's way too hot!'. Lucky her best friend who had been by her side in many life-threatening situations, was there to help her. And by 'help' she obviously meant stand at the side and laugh her ass off.

Obviously.

Still, her trip to the coffee shop had been a nice one and one Musa insisted on doing more often, (not) to her dismay. Maybe one day, Tecna would take Timmy along and get coffee together. She could even make it a date! And, well, since the arcade was so close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured out already, I know nothing about coffee. My only order from that one time I went to Costa was hot chocolate. But that doesn't stop me from writing about my two favourite girls. Also can you believe I've gotten a review. A review! Thank you guest who wrote it, I love you. (Dramatic, I know.)


End file.
